As You Wish
by Delayne
Summary: After rich and powerful CEO Willow gets an invitation for her 10 year High school reunion, she also gets a visit from a "guardian angel" to see what her life would be like if she was married and had kids. Note: So AU you get two for the price of one. No monsters/magic other than getting from one AU to the other .
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: As You Wish

AUTHOR: Delayne T. Buranek

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: Enter standard Disclaimer here. In Other Words, I own none of it, I use it not for profit anyway. I used to do this in hopes it would impress girls but I'm committed now so that is out of the question. But we have nothing to our name except our two dogs and you'll have to kill me before taking them.

SUMMARY: After rich and powerful CEO Willow gets an invitation for her 10 year High school reunion, she also gets a visit from a "guardian angel" to see what her life would be like if she was married and had kids.

SPOILERS: Why do I put this on here still? If you are this obsessed with Willow and Tara then I'm sure you've seen all the episodes that have them in it.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I'll even read "I hate you, you are horrible," but I probably won't take you seriously, unless you back up that statement with a well thought out reason as to why.

NOTE: Started writing this because of watching too many Christmas Movies, in particular The Family Man (which I haven't actually seen all the way through). I loved Mr. Destiny though when I was little. Pretty much along the lines of every movie based on either It's a Wonderful Life (what if- type movies) and The Christmas Carol (rich dude needs attitude adjustment- type movies). Also, didn't want a Christmas theme (because I'm not like all yay go Christmas) and knew I wouldn't be posting this anytime around Christmas.

CHAPTER 1

Willow was at the top of the world. She started her business and turned it into a Fortune 500 company. She had two degrees, one in computer science and one in business. She owned a large mansion in the hills, which her servants kept clean as she usually stayed in her penthouse at the top of the same skyscraper where her business office was also contained.

She opened up the larger cream colored envelope that was at the top of her pile of mail. If she remembered correctly the size indicated it could be some sort of celebratory card or an invitation. She read the postmark, Sunnydale California. She sighed. Had it really been 10 years since she'd seen the place? Not that it was far, her in the heart of Silicon Valley, her hometown lay just over an hour to the north.

She grabbed the Excalibur silver letter opener from its rock on the desk and made a clean slice through the fold. She pulled the invitation out and read the scrolling script. Ten years indeed she thought, her high school reunion. She pulled out the RSVP card and checked marked yes, stuffed it in the pre-stamped envelope and dropped it in the out basket. Her housekeeper would send it out tomorrow.

Willow actually looked forward to the event that was to occur that next weekend. She hated her classmates. Abhorred them even. Nothing would be greater than to show up, show off herself and her money and her power and prove to them all that she wasn't the geek with the horrible taste in clothes. She would show them all how much better she was than them, how much happier she was than them. Especially that bitch Cordelia, show her what real designer labels and fancy expensive cars were.

She flipped out her phone, pressed and held a number and brought it to her ear. "Make my usual reservation and send my car." She felt the need to celebrate.

As she appeared at the entrance below, her usual town car appeared but the driver that got out to open her door was not her usual. "Where's Ben?" The woman who opened her door replied, "His wife is having their baby." Willow shrugged and got into her car.

After she settled into the car Willow felt the need to question this dark haired woman. She may have been a high powered person but she made sure to never be the cold boss that is often portrayed in the movies. Besides it was common sense to at least get the names of people working for her. It made her seem like she cared, when she really didn't, but she also didn't want to be oblivious to those who had access to her. She didn't want to ever be questioned by police for something her employee could do and only say "I really don't know them," especially if she ever happened to be the victim. It was just common sense.

"And your name is?"

"I'm Anya."

"And how long have you worked for my driving company?"

"A few months. I am only a substitute driver. I have other jobs too."

"Other jobs?"

"I'm living the dream, making as much money as I can. Ben is kind of silly taking a day off to be with his wife and newborn child. He could be making money, I've heard children are expensive. But hey his loss, my gain."

Willow started to space out on the woman but was brought back to her after the brunette asked a question.

"So you ever think about getting married, having kids?"

Willow knew her answer as it was automatic, "No, never have."

But she was so closed off she did not hear her own heart screaming. Her loneliness seeping from her in waves, large blue crashing waves. Her heart making wishes she had long ago ignored.

As Willow said to the driver "Can you just take me to my destination please." She responded "As You Wish."

^v^v^

Willow turned her Porsche east on a unnamed highway and drove for a few more miles. She had crossed the Sunnydale city limits sign, even though there still wasn't much city to be had. She was early, and did not head directly to the high school but instead found herself driving her old neighborhood. She passed her parents' house. She wondered if they even lived there anymore, trying to remember if they had sent an email about it. If they did they clearly weren't home. The lawn was full of leaves from last fall and hadn't been mowed yet this spring. It looked empty, but then again to Willow it had always looked empty.

She reached the end of the block and didn't notice the stop sign that didn't used to be there. Last thing she remembered was the airbag exploding in her face.

^v^v^

Willow pushed the airbag out of her face. She reached for the handle to open her door and found it not in its usual place. She felt dizzy and stumbled out of the vehicle landing hard on the pavement. She took a quick look around. Her Porsche was gone but she thought she could hear its engine speeding off in the distance. What was she doing in that minivan?

A generic blue sedan pulled up and the driver quickly threw it into park and hopped out as the engine still ran.

"Willow!"

The redhead looked up to the thick man who came running to her aid. And who, somehow, knew her name.

"Will, what happened?" He figured out partly what happened by the large dent in the side of the minivan, and hoped Willow could provide more information.

She stood up, wavering as the man caught her arm. She pushed away from him and saw the hurt and confusion in his kind brown eyes.

"Where is my car?"

"Uh... Tara took your car today remember? You were going to get the oil changed in the van."

"No, *my* car. My Porsche!" She looked around frantically. Wait... "Who's Tara?"

"Will this isn't funny. Are you sure you're okay?" The man looked very very worried. He tried to reach for her again.

"Quit touching me, I don't know you. Who are you?" She said as she backed away from his hands.

"It's me Will. It's Xander. Your bestest of your bestest buds. Lifelong friend and neighbor."

Willow continued to stare. He did look familiar, it had been a really long time though. They did live near each other growing up and went to school together. But she never had any friends in High School. He had moved away when his parents divorced, went to live with his Dad. He never wrote. She felt this anger well up that she hadn't known was dormant.

"Look Will, I think you hit your head pretty hard or something. I'm going to call an ambulance and then I'm going to call Tara."

'Tara... he keeps mentioning Tara. Who the hell is Tara?' She thought.

But she said, "I'm fine, just call me a cab so I can go to the reunion. I'll call my car and have it tracked on the way."

As Xander heard, "911. What's your emergency?" on the other end of his cell phone he said while covering the mouthpiece. "Will, the reunion isn't 'til next week."

As the world went black for Willow, Xander grabbed the redhead as he shouted into the phone "I need an ambulance."

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: As You Wish

AUTHOR: Delayne T. Buranek

NOTE: See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers and notes.

CHAPTER 2  
  
Willow awoke in a clean room in a hospital bed. She had been in and out of consciousness, at one point thrashing and yelling and asking who everyone was that they gave her a sedative. The colors of dusk were painting the wall opposite the window pink now. She whispered out a hello from her dry throat to a thin brunette in nurse scrubs. The woman turned around and Willow gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Willow croaked in surprise.

"I told you I have many jobs."

"I don't believe this is some sort of coincidence. What happened to me?"

Anya looked at her like she was a small child. "You made a wish."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did. I asked you about getting married and having children and deep in the deepest of your heart you wished. I am merely showing you what your life would be like."

"So I'm married and have children?"

Anya gave her another look. Willow was not used to people talking to her like she was simple... That was the look she usually gave others.

"Yes, and here is some of your family now. Oh and next time you see me, I won't be me."

"Oh my god Willow!" The tall blond came in and threw herself onto the redhead hugging her tightly. Willow let herself be hugged and had even lifted an arm around the dark blonde stranger. She felt a sense of loss when she heard the nurse clear her throat and the blonde let her go.

"She might still be suffering from memory loss, but so far from the tests we've ran there isn't anything obvious or dangerous that is causing it." The nurse said, who now was a short stocky brunette. "I will leave you two alone for a moment while I let the doctor know she's awake, maybe the contact will help."

Tara sat down in a chair and scooted it closer to the bed. She spoke softly, almost afraid. "Willow. It's me Tara... Your wife."

She looked deep into the green eyes before her, searching for her wife. Willow stared back into the blue eyes suddenly wondering where she went wrong with her life to not have met this beautiful woman yet. The blue eyes shied away from her.

"I'm s-s-sorry for hugging you earlier. I was just scared when Xander called, saying you didn't know him or me. But I was so glad to see you and forgot you might not know me. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Look, Tara. I..." She got really quiet whispering the next part like it was CIA top secret info, "Something happened to me and it is going to sound really weird... But I'm not your Willow."

"I know."

"What, how do you mean you know?" She was louder this time bordering on hysterical yelling.

"I can tell, you aren't my Willow. Your eyes are a shade of green I haven't seen before."

They both contemplated this for a while. Willow surprised at the comment and Tara wondering if she was doing the right thing, playing along. A nurse with the name-tag 'Ben' had pulled her aside just before she went in to Willow's room. Told her that crazy talk could accompany the amnesia and for now her best bet was to nod and smile. Though her eyes really were a shade she hadn't seen before.

Finally Tara spoke up. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was driving my Porsche past my parents' house, I don't even know why. I don't even know if they live there anymore or own it. I just drove past my parents' house." She said it as if it really was a foreign concept.

"Our house." Tara spoke up. Whether this was her Willow or not she clarified with the truth as she knew it. Plus Xander told her the accident happened at the corner to their house.

"What?"

"Our house, we bought it from your parents when they retired to Florida."

"Oh... Well... I was driving and then I hit a car or something at the next block."

"There is a stop sign there now, it took you a couple months to get used to it." She had been using 'you', 'our', and 'we' because it was natural, she was talking to Willow after all.

"And then I got out of the car, only it was a minivan and uh... Xander stopped to help me."

"He said you were headed to the reunion. Which isn't until next week."

"So not only have I entered a completely alternate universe, I went back in time a week..." The redhead gave an exasperated sigh.

Tara quirked her eyebrow "Alternate Universe?"

"Look Tara, it isn't that I don't remember you, like I've forgotten, it is... that to me... none of it ever happened. It is completely different. And now you probably think I'm just crazy and will commit me to an insane asylum."

Tara looked her in the eye again. "I believe you." She said softly.

"Really?"

"I don't know why but I do." At first Tara was playing along like the nurse said but deep in her gut and in her heart she really believed her. She could feel it was not her Willow so the explanation seemed perfectly reasonable.

"Well that makes sense as you seem to be taking this rather well. So now what do we do with this information?"

"First off I gotta know... In your other life, you are... you are gay right? Your shock isn't in part to finding your married to me, married to a woman right?" Tara wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer, or think about how heavily it would weigh on her mind if this alternate Willow was straight. Not that she would question her Willow's love or the life they shared, but she was human after all.

"Well, I am shocked I married such a beautiful woman," Tara frowned at that, which concerned Willow so she quickly elaborated, "You know, not the fact that you're a woman, but because you *are* beautiful and I wouldn't notice you were beautiful if I weren't gay right?, but what I mean to say is I, uh, don't actually date much, and when I did they were all gorgeous bimbos just after my money. Oh, not to say that you being beautiful means you are dumb or anything, I just can tell you are beautiful and smart and kind and... I'm going to shut up now before I make myself look more like an ass."

Tara blushed a little. "Well you share Willow-babble, so that is the same. But, uh, back to your previous question, there must be a reason why you are here right? So we take you home and try and figure it out I guess."

"Take me home? Like to our house where we live and have... kids?"

"Yes, two kids... Adele after my grandmother and Simon after your grandfather."

"What are you going to tell them?"

Tara felt uncomfortable hearing Willow use 'you' even though she knew it wasn't her Willow. To not hear her voice use 'we' was mental torture.

"Adele is five and is going to ask a lot of questions but we can tell her you hit your head and that you might forget things. Simon is only 4 months, but Will, he is really really attached to you. Like you are the only one who can calm him down," She said with a bit of fear in her voice as the idea hit her, but it softened, "I'm guessing that if you were driving around in a Porsche you probably don't have any kids."

"No, I really don't think I've met a kid, other than when I was a kid... And I really didn't even like them then." She paled when she realized that she probably just deeply offended the poor woman.

Tara took it better than Willow feared, "Okay I will tell you this one time and one time only. You love our kids. Got it?" She said it with a smile and mirth in her voice, but there was also serious seriousness.

"I don't doubt that. So anything else I should know immediately? Because if it can wait, I think I need a few to take this all in."

"I'll go check on that doctor. But we should probably play it like you've merely forgotten and that includes what we tell our friends. It probably won't be beneficial to spend your strange holiday in a loony bin."

v^v^v^v

Willow was released shortly after. Tara had called Xander and told him not to bring the kids, that they'd be home soon.

The ride was fairly silent as Tara wanted to let Willow process without overloading her with more info. She figured if Willow wanted to know something she would ask.

As they got close to home Willow asked "So Xander said this is my car?"

She looked around the interior, it was brown with brown trim. She noted when she got in that it was a Chevy Cavalier, and looked to be as old as her.

"Yeah, You were driving this when I met you. The minivan we bought later just before we had Del."

When they met was a question Willow got wrong when the doctor was examining her just before he released her. Willow guessed college but they had actually met in High School. She at least answered enough for him to feel comfortable releasing her.

"And we really met in High School, we've been together for 10 years?"

"We've known each other over ten actually. I came to Sunnydale my senior year which was your junior year. It took us awhile to get together." She said with a blush.

Willow desperately wanted to know why she blushed. She wished she could open up a book and read about their meeting, their first date, their first kiss...

The little Chevy pulled in the driveway. She noticed first the four foot white picket fence that now encased the yard. That had definitely not been there when she had driven past earlier that day. The lawn looked recently mowed and it made her hands itch like she had just been pushing the mower herself. She looked up to her old bedroom and the balcony that came off of it.

She assumed they would share the master-bedroom and had a sudden panic attack. "Who is in my old room?"

Tara recognized the panic, as her Willow indeed freaked out about it too. "It's the office. And it's always locked, there are no kids falling off balconies." She then beamed proudly. "See you're a good Mom."

Willow's panic didn't subside however. "I'm going to meet our kids. Oh, what if they don't like me. What if they know I'm not their mother!"

Tara used her calm and soothing voice that always worked on Willow and the kids, "It will be fine honey, calm down."

Willow instantly felt better and also felt warm and fuzzy from Tara calling her honey.

Xander met them in the kitchen from the side door in which they entered.

"We just put Simon down. We are attempting to give Del a bath."

A brunette came into the kitchen behind him. "We? There was no we about it."

"Anya?"

"Willow, welcome back." She turned to Xander, "I thought you said she couldn't remember who we were."

"Hey, it must be coming back. Right Will?" He walked over to her and gave her a hug. Willow stiffened up.

"Sorry, I'm still a little off." She said. When he backed off he had that same hurt look in his kind eyes when he helped her earlier today.

"So Del is in the bath?" Tara asked and Anya nodded, "I'm going to go check on her and tell her how Mommy is doing." Tara headed up the stairs focusing on her children leaving Willow standing there.

Anya came down when heard them downstairs and knew the little girl would be okay for the short time it would take for one of her mothers to make it upstairs. She figured it would be Tara if Willow was recently injured and crazy, but now she was confused. The redhead called her name but stiffened when her childhood friend hugged her. Anya kept glancing at Willow as if she was expecting her to spontaneously combust.

Willow just kept a wary eye on Anya, her previous words at the hospital nagging her. Clearly this was a different Anya.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Anya asked after her fifth or sixth glance Willow's way.

"I... uh... I think I'm going to go lay down now."

"Hey Will, feel better." Xander said.

"And you're welcome!" Anya yelled towards the retreating woman.

Willow headed up the stairs and didn't notice the young male child passed out on the couch. Xander went and picked up his son and Anya followed him out the door.

The redhead entered what she knew was her parents room the last time she'd seen it. She was glad to see it was decorated with a much warmer theme. She followed into the master bathroom to see if her wife and child were in there. It was a strange notion, wife and child, but as she walked through the house it seemed like the most appropriate thing for her mind to think. When they weren't in there she changed direction and went to what was her Father's study that had an entrance to the master bedroom. She saw a crib and walked over to where the little boy lay. She reached a hand out, tempted to stroke the soft baby head.

"It's okay, he finally sleeps like a log." came that soft voice from behind her. "You won't wake him."

She gently reached out. It was as soft as it looked. In the light she couldn't tell the color and it was so faint still that it probably would be deceiving anyway. The boy seemed to settle more into sleep, as if content with the knowledge his mother was now home.

Willow turned and headed back towards the master bedroom. Tara who had been standing in the doorway moved and sat on the bed.

"I convinced Del to go to sleep, which was not an easy thing to do. But she understood that you weren't feeling well, even though she didn't seem happy about it. I promised her two bedtime stories tomorrow night. But I can guarantee first thing in the morning she'll bust in and start jumping on our bed."

They both then realized how normal sleeping arrangements went.

"I... uh... I could sleep on the couch?" Willow suggested.

Tara started rubbing her head with a hand. This was going to be harder than she thought. Her sleeping on the couch could raise questions starting with Del but Willow sleeping on the bed would result in inevitable cuddling. As much as she wanted to hold Willow and kiss her senseless especially after an emotional day spent in a hospital, it wouldn't be right. This woman didn't even know her.

"If anyone asks just say I took a muscle relaxer they gave me at the hospital and you didn't want to carry me upstairs. Or that I found the couch more comfortable or something."

"Yeah I guess that would be best." Tara finally replied.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: As You Wish

AUTHOR: Delayne T. Buranek

NOTE: See Chapter 1 for all disclaimers and notes.

CHAPTER 3

Willow did not sleep well, even with the muscle relaxers. But almost true to Tara's word there was a small strawberry-blonde girl jumping on the bed in the morning. Or in this case on Willow's legs on the couch.

"Mommy!"

The girl was as swiftly picked up as she had plopped down.

"Sorry, our little escape artist got away from me."

"It's okay."

The girl stood next to Willow's head. "Are you sleeping on the couch 'cause you're sick Mommy?"

"Yeah, sweetie I am."

Both Tara and Willow were surprised at her automatic use of the word sweetie. Adele didn't seem to notice.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too."

"I won't hurt you if I give you a hug Mommy?"

"No, sweetie, you can give me a hug."

The little girl gently wrapped her arms around Willow's head and kissed her on the cheek.

"There I kiss you better too."

v-v-v-v-v

After Adele woke her up, Willow stood looking at the closet and her options. It certainly differed from the one in her penthouse. First of all there wasn't even that much hanging up. Willow's closet 'at home,' as she came to mentally tag it, was as big as the entire bedroom and full of tailored suits. On Willow's side of this tiny closet there were a few button ups (a few white and a few patterned), three slacks (two black and one brown), a few skirts (two plain and one 'funky') and a nice sweater.

There was also a nice green semi-formal dress that still had a tag on it. Willow looked at the price. She guessed they probably splurged on that one and then felt a little guilty that she wouldn't even blow her nose on that amount of change. This guilt was actually a first for Willow. It made her uncomfortable.

Tara had come, baby on her hip, and watched Willow scan the closet. When she saw the redhead reach for the tag she commented.

"We bought it for the reunion. You said you wanted to shock everyone. You look...," She hesitated remembering she wasn't talking to *her* Willow but decided to continue anyway. "You look really good in it." She blushed a little.

Tara shifted Simon to her other hip, he didn't appreciate the move and started fussing.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked Willow.

The redhead looked very hesitant, she was scared but something inside her really really wanted to. She recognized it for what it was. She wondered if that desire had always been there.

"Yes."

Simon settled right in the redheads arms, the fussiness of being moved around forgotten when he was in his redheaded mommy's arms.

"He's really only 4 months old?" Tara nodded.

"You uh, you look good for him only being four months." Tara smirked at the compliment and the redhead panicked. "I mean, you carried him right?" Willow remembered what Tara said about him being attached to her. She didn't, did she? "Because I didn't, I mean I wouldn't, I mean I just don't see me doing it."

Tara kept smirking. "No sweetie, I gave birth to him, even though you're the one he adores, I am just the one who feeds him. But yes I look good in part because Buffy offered an excellent price for her personal training." Willow got a confused look at the mention of Buffy but Tara had more important things to shock her with. Her smirk got wider, "You actually carried Adele."

Willow almost dropped Simon in shock but Tara was quickly at her side her arms wrapped around both of them.

Willow looked at her wide and a little misty eyed, "Really?"

Tara hugged them tighter and kissed Simon on the head. It was really strange for her to resist kissing Willow as well. "Come on we'll go look at pictures, what do you say?"

They made their way to the office and Tara sat down at the old school metal desk that the desktop computer perched. Willow was shocked as she eyed the make and model, that this universe's Willow settled for a cheap inferior computer system and made it known. Tara really didn't want to discuss their finances with this other Willow, especially since it was clear this Willow was well off. But she decided to let her know that Willow got the best she could for their price limit and had beefed it up with upgrades periodically.

Willow agreed she got a good deal because she knew exactly what that system would cost. But like the dress, it wasn't enough for her to even scoff at and she felt guilty.

"I wish I had access to my bank accounts, I would buy you a new computer, and a new car, and set up college funds for the kids."

Which Tara replied, "We really don't need all those things. I for one am perfectly content with what I have, which is family and love. Besides, your parents already started their college funds and put in a decent sum every year, and we put in what we can, when we can."

Willow let it sink in, well she should know better than anyone that money can't buy love. Maybe this was the point of all this? She looked around waiting for a woosh or a Christmas ghost or even Anya to pop out and say "Congrats, you figured it out, let's get you home."...

Maybe not.

She was enjoying herself anyway and really hadn't thought about home, other than wishing she had access to her resources but that was so she could do things for her family, as strange of a concept that was.

They finished looking through the pictures and video clips. Willow didn't see much of her other-self in them as she seemed to always be behind the camera. She looked at the pictures with half and half eyes, they were new and she was learning them but at the same time they were memories. She could easily insert herself into the memory.

She kept going back to the picture of her as large as a house, standing with Tara in front of their house both smiling larger than she thought possible. She knew without Tara telling her, the house had officially became theirs and Xander had taken the picture.

Willow's mind was starting to spin again, she felt dizzy. Perhaps this was a bit too much to take in. Tara sensed her distress. Even Simon seemed to sense it as he started making noises from his bouncy chair.

"Maybe you should lie back down." Willow started to protest but Tara quickly stopped her.

"Even without this other stuff, you were still in a car accident, and you should be resting. Get in the bed and lie down. I will bring you juice and water now and lunch in a little while. If the kids get to be too much I will just call Dawn over to help."

"Dawn?"

"Sorry, I forget you don't know anyone. Dawn, Buffy's little sister and my 'little sister.'" Tara did the air quotes. Willow continued to look confused. "I volunteered for Big Brothers, Big Sisters. Dawn was in the program because she just lost her mother, and they paired us because I went through that at her age." She noticed Willow getting more distressed at all this new information. "Sweetie, don't worry about it, just know we have lots of friends who care about us and like helping out. So you just rest okay."

Tara was able to handle the kids on her own for most of the day. Adele was calm and wanted to help. They even took a family nap after lunch all piled in the bed and watching a Disney movie. Tara curled up and quickly went to sleep, while Willow held a sleepy Simon and Del sat between her mothers and quoted the entire first 20 minutes before hunkering down and passing out too. Willow was the last to nod off, sitting up with her son in her arms. Before she drifted she took a mental snapshot and hoped it would never fade.

-

Willow awoke alone in her bedroom. Wait, no still 'our' bedroom. She felt relief she was still there. She knew it was late when she smelled dinner.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Willow heard as soon as she entered the kitchen.

Her stomach grumbled loudly as if it was answering the question.

"Mommy's hungry." Del said.

"I guess I feel hungry." Willow said sitting down at the counter next to Del.

The little girl eyed her redheaded mother. She must have not been feeling well because any other time when one mommy entered a room both mommies would reach for each other. She looked to her Mama and quirked an eyebrow at her, in a manner very similar to Tara which seemed to ignore all the laws of genetics.

Tara missed the look.

"You must have been sleeping well, you didn't even stir when we all got up."

"Yeah."

"I called Mike for you and got you out of work tomorrow and Tuesday. He said he'd even be willing to give you Wednesday but we really can't afford you to take that much time off. You might have to put in a late shift or a weekend to make up for it."

She mentioned this hesitantly, wanting to make the redhead feel better that she had a few more days to recuperate, or even get the chance to trade back. But the rest of the information was stressful to Tara, making her cringe about how stressful it could be to the redhead. Plus it brought up the finances issue, which after Willow's rant about bank accounts had left her feeling even more sensitive on the subject.

Willow was just about to ask what exactly she did when Tara slipped her a card. On it said Willow Rosenberg and had a picture of a black and white VW beetle.

"Geek squad?"

"Mm Hmm.."

"I thought dealing with greasy pimple faced programmers that hit on me all the time was tough. I have to deal with people who use their DVD-Roms as cup holders and get viruses because they click on anything that says 'Click Me'?"

Tara gave a wry grin, "You also get hit on by greasy pimple faced boys. They just aren't programmers."

"See, like I was saying before. Bank accounts would be very useful."

Tara shook her head. "I did manage to book a last minute party for tomorrow so we will have that. But that means I will be busy and you'll have to pick up Del from school. We can ask Buffy to help you seeing how I'll have Dawn helping me."

"Why do you need help wif taking care of us Mommy?"

Willow turned to the small child. "It is going to be a few days before I'm back to normal, so mommy is going to need all the help she can get."

"I can help."

Tara jumped in on this one. "Yes, sweetie, and you are a very good helper. You have been an especially wonderful helper for your Mama today while Mommy has been sleeping. But she and I will both need extra help, just for a little while. Are you up for the challenge?" Adele had Willow's competitive spirit (the one she denies having) and was always up for a challenge.

They finished up dinner. Willow had to fight to be allowed to clean up the kitchen. Tara went to give the children a bath.

As promised they read two stories to Adele that night. Willow read first and got more than a few "Mommy, you're reading it wrong!"

Tara's turn, with her soft melodic voice, resulted in the rest of the room getting sleepy eyed. Tara woke up Willow and ushered her into the bedroom.

"I'll grab blankets and head downstairs." Willow said with a yawn.

"No, you go ahead and take the bed. You look like you slept much more comfortable on the bed today.

They argued back and forth until they finally decided they could share the bed. It was large enough, they did have all four of them sleeping on it earlier.

As they both settled in their respective pillows, and Tara desperately clinging to an extra one, they both decided that sleep might actually be difficult.

"Hey Willow, you awake?" Tara asked quietly after a time. She knew Willow was because of her breathing but she didn't want to be rude.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, the only person you've recognized was Anya. How do you know her in your world?" Tara turned to face Willow and Willow did the same.

"Oh, well I actually only just met her last week, well I guess it would be this week since I have come back a week."

"Willow." Tara interrupted knowing both Willows babbled, and how hers at least could have kept running on that for a while.

"Oh, sorry. She was my driver. But not my normal one. Actually it was when I got my invitation to the reunion. I went out to celebrate."

"Driver?"

"Yeah, I uh have a driver. But it is Anya's fault that I am here."

Tara looked at her like she was crazy, a first which was surprising after all that had happened.

"I mean she told me that I wished. But I didn't wish, at least not verbally. But she said I did wish in my heart for a marriage and children."

"And she told you this when?"

"When I woke up in the hospital. She was the nurse."

Tara was conflicted, a swirl of emotion. First off, why in the hell had Willow not mentioned this before. Secondly, if Willow wished for it was this situation going to be permanent? Just poof, she wishes for it and hijacks her life? Tara sat up in bed.

"Did Anya say anything else?"

Willow thought she heard panic in Tara's voice. Willow followed Tara's actions and sat up too.

"Well, she told me that she wouldn't be her next time I saw her. And I thought it meant when the nurse was no longer her. But then I saw Anya so she must have meant when I saw Anya that it wouldn't be the same Anya that apparently grants wishes, like she's some sort of genie."

"So..." Tara didn't know where to start. Should she voice her concerns that Willow could be here to stay? She wimped out with, "then you got in the wreck and ended up in my minivan."

Tara winced as she forced herself to say *my*, something only that came easy when she and Willow would tease each other. Like, 'Look what awesome thing *my* daughter did' or when she would grab Willow's backside and whisper in her ear '*My* ass'.

Luckily Willow couldn't hear Tara's inner monologue.

"Yes, got in a wreck and transported to an alternate universe so I could see what my life could be like."

"Could see? Is that what Anya said?"

"Well, she said she was merely showing me what my life would be like. Specifically. Why?"

"Umm..." Tara paused. If it were her Willow, she would tell the truth. "I, uh, it sounded like you, the wording, at first, like you would be stuck here. Like I would never see my Willow a-a-again." Tara couldn't help it then, the dam burst and the tears came forth. She slumped forward and buried her crying face into her hands

Willow felt herself pause, like someone had hit a button on a remote and it only effected her. She couldn't move as she watched Tara cry. But it was the most heartbreaking thing she had ever encountered.

She wanted to wrap Tara in her arms and make her feel better. But she worried it would only make it worse. The need overcame the fear and she grabbed Tara but held her loosely, giving her the option to break free if necessary.

Finally her sobs muted down to sniffles and Tara pulled herself from Willows arms.

"S-Sorry, didn't mean to cry all over you."

"Tara, it's fine."

Tara grabbed tissues from her bedside table and blew her nose.

Willow felt the need to offer more verbal comfort. "I am sure you will get your Willow back. We will figure it out. Okay?"

Tara nodded, blew her nose one more time and settled into her pillows. They both drifted off into a fitful sleep.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
